Blog utente:La deb/Archivio del "Making Of B
benvenuti al making of books and bullets! qui praticamente sclero come una pazza ho cominciato relativamente tardi a dare una serie di notizie approposito di questo progetto ma va bene lo stesso! seguitemi tutti! ops, seguiteci, ho pure il socio! speriamo si faccia vivo in fretta! cmq sia, la prima parola è la mia! V1.1 ho aggiunto questa pagina, e ho riaperto il primo capitolo, aggiustato qui e li le parti che ho scritto io e visto che dal primo al quinto capitolo ci alterniamo io e rents per la scrittura dei paragrafi al momento ho reputato valido aggiustare per il momento solo le mie parti, ho preso anche la decisione di accorpare meglio i paragrafi, ho fatto l'esperimento di passare la versione pdf in ebook e onestamente diventa da panico, molto meglio tenere le cose ben compatte, 59 pagine prima di mettere le manine al primo capitolo e gia ora ha ottenuto grossi risultati in argomenti dietetici! inoltre ho inserito alcune canzoni che reputavo valide come colonna sonora, so che all'inizio del capitolo ho proprio scritto colonna sonora, ma che volete farci, se il socio si deciderà cambierà altrimenti alla prossima revisione farò sparire il malfatto! ho preferito allungare un po di testo e accorciare in termini di spazio vuoto per il semplice fatto che se questa è una draft, tanto vale rivedere le cose passo passo (succede che ci si trovi male quando si scrive in 2 e si ha 2 metodi diversi) preferirei fare release senza draft ma i gusti non si discutono. in cantiere vi sono anche la versione pdf e la versione ebook, le renderò disponibili quando sistemo un po le paginette e magari godo di un po di salute in piu visto che ora dormo male, tanto e ho poca forza a mio aiuto. per ora è tutto, ciao da Deb! Versione 1.11 Come farei senza la socia? Coming soon il chapter 7 "Living on a thin line".. credo che per la fine dell'anno sia pronto. Sarà prevista anche la colonna sonora :) per ora è tutto, ciao da rents! Versione 1.12 ho appena completato il capitolo 8 in bozza, non c'è colonna sonora ne altro ma lo metto, credo avrò tempo di sistemarlo prima che il socio sia arrivato a pubblicare il capitolo 7, da stasera (se ce la faccio) comincio il capitolo 10 in bozza "Reunions" forse oppure non so per ora è tutto, ciao da Deb! Versione 1.13 Nuovo capitolo uscito! Capitolo 7.. Living on a thin line! :) C'ho messo diversi giorni per pensarlo, sempre diverso.. L'ho scritto in 4 ore.. spero che ci vogliano 4 ore anche per leggerlo! Hehehehe E' molto difficile scrivere.. ma come sapete cari lettori.. noi mettiamo idee.. poi lo sistemeremo per bene! Nel frattempo che la mia socia prepari il capitolo 8, dò una occhiata per trovare qualche sfondo per questo blog.. attinente ovviamente alla storia che stiamo scrivendo. :) per ora è tutto, ciao da rents! Versione 1.14 nuova veste grafica sul blog! ghost in the shell rules! masamune shirow tutti i diritti sull'immagine sono del rispettivo proprietario! oltre a questo è stato pubblicato anche il capitolo 8 ora oltre alla veste grafica mi dedico a quella sonora, non riesco a fare una favicon!!!!! grrrr e soprattutto!!!! ho creato il making of separato dal blog principale, cosi non si fa confusione! rents stammi dietro eh!!!! sistemando qui e li ho fatto modifiche sostanziali, presto pubblico qualcosa fatto meglio! per ora è tutto, ciao da deb! V. 1.15 sto diventando pazza! preparata la label (etichette) per le appendici ed il libro principale (Main Book) pianificate già le appendici alla scienza e alle creature sto pensando di farne una solo per le multinazionali in un paio di giorni avrò fatto non so quanti cambi di versione, mi riprometto di farne molte meno o per lo meno di rilasciare cambiamenti piu sostanziali tutti insieme. il capitolo 10 è solo un flashback (si fa per dire back) nella vita delle sorelle, ergo non credo sia dipendente dai capitoli del socio entro stasera metto su anche una paginetta di spiegazioni, siamo partiti in un modo e stiamo cambiando dinamicamente il modus operandi, ergo mi sembra ovvio scriverne qualche riga in merito! non riesco a recuperare tutta la musica ed organizzarla, quindi se guardate il mio channel youtube trovate una very short playlist con dei brani poi metterò tutto al suo posto ed organizzerò qualcosa pure li! x marco: ho creato le etichette, quindi non ignorarle e usale, appendici per le appendici e main book per gli articoli! per ora spero sia tutto, alla prossima, da deb! V. 1.16 Pensavo di fare una sorta di ID card per ognuno dei personaggi di B&B che abbiamo incontrato fino ad ora. Dovrò sentire la socia in merito a questa cosa. Si, cari lettori, ora stiamo cercando di organizzare al meglio la storia. Deb si sta occupando dell'ambientazione e tutte quelle cose che possono facilitare la comprensione di B&B. Le richiederà tempo, ma non preoccupatevi.. aspettatevi tra qualche tempo il capitolo 10, che si preannuncia spassoso! :) Per ora è tutto, ciao da Rents! Namastè! B&B skin 2.0 anche sulla blog version non è stato cosi stremante dopotutto, ora la metto pure qui... credi sia piu carina di questa usata ora. bah vedremo. ancora il socio non si pronuncia riguardo al trasloco completo su piattaforma wiki... aspetto.... ciao da deb! WIKI! sto facendo la wiki, cosi elimino le appendici e tutto il resto del casino creo tutti i template e tutto il resto e man mano si lavora su quella credo sia il metodo migliore per andare avanti col progetto a dirla tutta su quella wiki c'è un blog ed un forum inseriti... potremmo usare quelli per il libro, il blog per il making of ed il forum per pubblicare il libro .... tra l'altro categorie e tutto il resto sono concatenate... mi sembra una buona cosa! preparo ancora qualche schizzo e poi riposo ciao da deb! Categoria:Blog Categoria:Making Of Books And Bullets Categoria:Making Of Wiki Categoria:Archivio